Lt. Thunder Storm
Thunder Storm 'is a male unicorn and member of the RECON Guard, currently living in Ponyville. Originally from Manehattan, Thunder moved to Canterlot in his "teen" years before eventually moving to Ponyville. Working as a Recon Guard officer with the rank of Lieutenant, he maintains a part time job as a Physical Education Instructor for the Ponyville Public School System under Cheerilee. [''Canon for this character for Writing/Art purposes varies from that of Twitterponies canon] Background Early Life Thunder (Wind) Storm was born May 21st in Manehatten General Hospital to the wealthy business ponies, Harsh Wind and Grievance (Black, Storm) Wind. Though his last name was his Grandmother's maiden name, Thunder eventually chose in later years to take her name over that of his father's or mother's names out of dislike for these ponies. Growing up in the economic center of Manehatten, Thunder spent the majority of his early life confined to the family manor built by his great great grandfather. His parents, owners of the successful economic firm "Wind Work Inc.", spent very little time around the young unicorn. Most of Thunder's early memories involve either the maid staff or the servants caring for or teaching the colt many skills he would retain. Thunder's parents harbored a known resentment for Unicorn kind, seeing the species as "overpowered" and unfairly ruling the "superior" earth ponies. Thunder was the first in his family's history to be born a unicorn; no pony since his father's great (times 10) grandfather was a unicorn. Most of the family was either Pegasus or Earth pony, including his older sister Faithina (Or Faith). Due to this, the colt felt little to no love from his parents. Though they did buy him the best education and luxuries of a pony of high society, the colt was regarded by the family as a disgrace. A few, however, did not hold this sentiment. Chief among these were Thunder's uncles on both sides. Royal Guard's Warrent Wind, Night Storm and Forrest Storm all saw the young unicorn as a gift to the family. Thunder's parents, out of spite for their sibling's, only allowed one to visit per month. Around his 10th birthday, his uncles Warrent and Night vanished into changeling territory; the young colt was crushed. Adding to Thunder's emotional stress, his parents increased the amount of school work the colt was forced to endure. However, since the parents could not and would not find a magic tutor, they relied on public schooling for this task. Unforunately for his parent's, Thunder met many lifelong friends here, as well as developing a deeper with his sister and cousin, Hopeful Heart. The stress, lack of love and hardship of his "disability", as his parents called it, Thunder initially grew into a quiet and reserved colt. Earning a Cutie Mark By the time Thunder was in Middle school, he was still a blank flank. while attending public school in Manehatten, Thunder received a relentless amount of teasing for his wealth and blank rear. One day at lunch, Thunder noticed several bullies targeting another student. Though Thunder was quiet and reserved he boldly rushed between the bullies and the student. Thunder attempted to use magic to push them back. By this time in his life, Thunder had received very little magic training. His parent's paid wealthy sums to the teacher's to ensure he never learned more than basic's. However, through his stand of courage and bravery, standing with a fellow student and attempting to use magic with all his might, Thunder suddenly earned his cutie mark as well as producing a fairly powerful shield spell. When it was all over, the bullies fled and the rest of the student's cheered the now confident and strong willed colt. Upon learning this news, Thunder's parents were horrified but reserved. Still punishing him with endless hours of schooling and discipline, they hoped to keep their son in line. This directly led to a rebel streak and the molding of his more unrefined talents. The Rebel Years As a Teenage stallion, Thunder had developed quite a reputation amongst his family and schools. In public classes, Thunder was always causing trouble or sleeping, a start to his lazy lifestyle. In private classes, Thunder did tend to pay attention but would pull prank's on the posh student's for his own enjoyment to see the "rich" elites of the city squirming. No matter how hard his parent's cracked down, the stallion always found a way around it. This behavior only infuriated the business ponies, reaffirming their ideas of unicorns and others like them. With the rest of his family ignoring him, with exception of his cousin, surviving uncle and older sister, Thunder spent the majority of his time with his childhood friends. Midnight Slash, a Pegasus race pony with a "bad boy" streak, Dawn Glow, a motherly mare with rock music career, and Winter Mint, the son of a music agent with a very odd sheet of issues behind him, made up the majority of his friends. In a last ditch effort to control their son and mold him into some pony they could keep from public eye, Thunder's parents arranged for the stallion to be sent to military school on the other side of equestria. Thunder's antics didn’t subside, even with this threat on the table. He simply kept rebelling and being with his friends, no longer the colt his parent's kept under an iron hoof. Moving Forward Thunder's parents planned to attend a meeting in order to finalize his transfer from school into a military academy on the other side of Equestria. Before they left, Thunder had a massive argument with them about his life choices, as was almost a daily occurrence by this point. Thunder, tired of the lack of love and indifference to his life by his parent's, told the couple to go away. Storming off, Thunder spent the day in the maid's break room, talking with the mother figures in his life. Midway through the day, the family butler burst in with horrifying news. Thunder's parents were dead. On the way to the meeting that morning, an accident forced his parent's carriage to be thrown off the side of a bridge, sending the couple to a hard doom. Thunder went cold. Though he disliked his parent's, he felt remorse for the way things ended and for the loss. Over the next few days, arrangements were made and a funeral prepared. At the will reading, Thunder and family received a shock. Only Faithina would receive the family fortune and business. The grandparents, aunts, cousins and uncle present couldn’t believe the greed of the deceased. However, just before documents could be signed, Faithina made an announcement. Thunder would receive the earnings, not her. Though not involved in his life, his sister was tired of the mistreatment he received while she was given the laps of luxury. Thunder begrudgingly signed the documents and became owner of the family company as well as its vast fortune. Later that day, Faith announced to her family and adolescent brother she would be leaving for Canterlot to study medicine. Thunder decided something himself and informed the staff of the manor. Before Faith left, Thunder joined her. The company was left to run on its own, with Thunder still holding most of its share's, and the manor closed down with all members of staff receiving small fortunes and house's anywhere in equestria. At age 13, Thunder left with his sister for the capital of Equestria, a changed Stallion. Life in Canterlot Living in Canterlot, Thunder's rebel stage subsided for the most part and several of his childhood traits began to form once more. Several months before he was 15, Thunder was a mini version of his future self. Quiet and wise yet lazy and pranky when in a mood. Out of school and now technically the "CEO" of his parent's company, Thunder lazed around his sister's house for weeks on end. Eventually, the curious Thunder took a walk and eventually found himself near the school grounds of the "School for Gifted Unicorn's". Seeing so many unicorn's studying, learning and using magic jump started his mind and gave him a purpose. With the support of his sister as his "Guardian", Thunder enrolled at the unique school and began to hone his magic skills that have been untapped since his cutie mark experience as a colt. With new friends, such as the talented unicorn painter Excellance, Thunder engrossed himself in his studies, learning all he could about being a unicorn. Thunder studied at the school for the next 3 years. Though older than most student's and slightly more powerful, Thunder fit in well amongst the studious minds as he too was learning about magic at a rate he never expected. By the time he was 18, Thunder was a powerful magic user and still learning all he could to make up for the time lost as a colt. It was around this time a surprise visit from his uncle finally pushed him to his true calling. Forrest, a retired Recon scout in the Royal Guard, paid a visit to Canterlot with his daughter Hopeful to meet the two members of his family he could actually stand. Forrest was surprised by Thunder's skills with and without magic and recommended a life in the guard. After some research and asking around, Thunder made his decision within the next week. Dropping out of the School for Gifted Unicorn's, Thunder enlisted for basic training weeks later to begin his life as a guard. These weeks of initial training would later be useful in his life as a teacher as well as shape his body into something a little more potent. At this point, Thunder would another lifelong friend in the form of a country Earth pony named Apple Crisp, or AC. The two went through basic together and remained friends, even as the Earth pony left the guard and returned home to his family farm. As soon as his own basic training was complete, Thunder applied for officer training and would later be accepted. Thanks to his sense of courage, bravery and overall magic skills, Thunder passed with honor's to become a Lieutenant. Thunder would spend the next 2 years as a castle guard, working in the halls of the grand Canterlot castle before deciding to request a transfer in working conditions. Much of Equestria was still wild, as seen with the Everfree forest, and Thunder figured he could learn more in the field. Following his uncle's hoof steps, Thunder transferred to the Recon Guard's and began to explore the wilds of Equestria on training mission's as well as the occasional treasure hunt for old artifacts of old. Thunder worked in these conditions, loving every minute of it, for the next 3 years. At age 23, Thunder left Canterlot to live in Ponyville. canon starts here Appearance Thunder is an averaged sized Stallion with a Dark blue coat, brown mane, and Midnight Blue flank marking's. He has Yellow eyes with varing hue's. Thunder's Unicorn horn has 4 groves in it (depending on the artwork present of him), and is slightly longer than the average horn. While practicing magic, a golden yellow aura will envelop his horn. Being a guard, Thunder is fairly muscular even with his very lazy life style. His Guard Uniform is similar to that of most guards but with the exception of a cloth vest verses the traditional metal body armor and no hoof coverings, replaced by knee braces. Personality Due to his early upbringing, Thunder has no desire to acquire wealth other than to sustain his family's existence. In addition to his lack of greed, Thunder is fairly humble and wise in spite of his age. In touch with his inner mare thanks to the maid staff that raised him in his childhood, Thunder isn't afraid to discuss feminine topic's or even act feminine in a certain way. Brave, courageous, honorable, strong willed, determined, etc. Thunder isn't afraid to lay down the line for his fellow guards to follow. Consequently, these traits make Thunder an excellent father and teacher. He is able to connect with his daughter's, be the rock in their life, play girly dress up, and encourage them to their fullest. In the schoolhouse, Thunder can be strict with his students yet have a soft spot for kids. He wants nothing more than to see happy, healthy students of his running around the street's of Ponyville. Skills Thunder has a very intimate knowledge of history, the military, and other topic's most find boring. Surprisingly enough, Thunder is also an expert gardener and cook. As a colt, he learned from watching the maids in his family's manor and was able to duplicate these skills later in life. When baking or gardening, its best not to get in his way. Its either his way or no way when it comes to his plants and fancy baked goods. For his teaching career, the knowledge of magic and health lessons has been acquired through personal study when attending the "School for gifted unicorns" in Canterlot. Not the best magical user in Equestria, Thunder is still a dangerous opponent in the field of magic. should he win or lose a fight, his knowledge of the body helps him deal with any injuries inflicted upon himself or other's present. Relationships *'''Older Sister: Faith (Earth pony)' *'Cousin: Hopeful Heart (Earth pony) *'Daughter': Pixie (adopted) (Pegasus) *'Daughter': Secret Dare (adopted) (Pegasus) *'Daughter': Clover Bloom (adopted) (Pegasus) *'Uncle': Forrest Storm (Earth Pony) *'Uncle': Night Storm (Earth Pony) MIA *'Uncle': Warrent Wind (Pegasus) MIA *'Father': Harsh Wind deceased (Earth Pony) *'Mother': Grievance (Storm) Black-Wind deceased (Earth Pony) Likes/Dislikes Likes: *Books *His Garden *Magic *Long walks *The Royal Guard *Cooking *Pranks Dislikes: *Crazy Ponies *Injury *Threats *Damage to his garden *Bothered when cooking *Being annoyed by small brown colts Occupation CEO of Wind Work Inc. *Wind Work Inc. (Economic and investment) Physical Education Instructor *Ponyville Public School with Cheerilee Royal Guard LT *First Recon Division Player Notes *EST *Semi active RP *Sarcastic OOC (friendly warning) *Male RP POLICY: *No one outstrips show character's of their ablities/is better than a mane *Treat Players with respect in OOC conversations *Absolutely no gore... a little blood is okay *Keep sexual innuendos low *Keep it Realistic to the MLP universe *Minimal to no cursing Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Stallions